Di Bawah Kanvas Tuhan
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: Di bawah kanvas Tuhan, mereka dipertemukan. Di bawah kanvas Tuhan mereka saling memandang, dan di bawah kanvas Tuhan, mereka saling menyunggingkan senyum satu sama lain. SaiIno fluffy fic ; Review, please? :-*


**Di Bawah Kanvas Tuhan**

**©Kokoro Fujisaki**

**Naruto**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : SaiIno**

**Warning! Fluff, gaje, stress!! ;O;**

* * *

"_Pinophyta_... Mempunyai daun yang tajam. Contohnya _Agathisalba_ dan _Pinus merkusii_... Oke... Sip." Di bawah kanvas Tuhan, seorang gadis manis berambut kuning diikat ekor kuda sedang asyik mencatat salah satu divisi dari tumbuhan berbiji terbuka beserta contohnya. Pulpen biru tosca menari-nari diatas lembar kerja gadis itu. Setelah mencatat hasil observasinya mengenai _gymnospermae_, gadis itu berkelana menuju bagian lumut. Mengobservasi berbagai jenis lumut entah _Sphagnum fimbriatum_, _Marchantia polymorpha_, atau entah apalah itu. Yamanaka Ino memang berbeda dengan anak-anak perempuan pada umumnya. Disaat yang lain sedang menggosip atau foto-foto, ia lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan tugas merepotkan ini —sesegera mungkin. Yah, beginilah yang namanya sekolah. Pasti selalu memberi tugas —bahkan disaat field trip sekalipun. Yang seharusnya murid-murid bisa _refreshing_, malah diberi lembar tugas. Alasannya sih agar murid-murid memperhatikan. Tapi tidak juga sih. Bisa saja, lembar soal ini dijadikan iming-iming agar murid-murid tidak membolos dari karyawisata. Yah, saat ini Ino dan kawan-kawan sedang karyawisata ke sebuah dataran tinggi di luar kota. Mereka juga butuh udara segar bebas polusi, eh? Saat ini Ino dan yang lainnya memang berada di sebuah kebun raya setelah mengunjungi objek wisata air terjun.

Sejenak, gadis beriris mata biru laut itu memutar kedua bola matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat klasifikasi _bryophyta _dari kingdom plantae, tetapi gagal. Melongkapi pertanyaan 'Sebutkan klasifikasi dari lumut!', gadis itu beralih pada pertanyaan tentang membuat metagenesis lumut. Ah, dia ingat. Lincah, Ino menuliskan metagenesis itu mulai dari protenema hingga spora. Oke, tugas mengenai lumutnya sudah selesai. Beralih ke tumbuhan paku. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki di depan gerbang tua bertuliskan 'Pteridophyta', ia membeku sejenak.

Di bawah kanvas Tuhan, mata biru lautnya memantulkan bayangan seorang pemuda yang sedang asyik berekspresi dengan kameranya. Berusaha mengabadikan setiap inci keindahan dari tumbuhan paku, mungkin? Sesekali dia membetulkan jaket biru tua yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya. Ino, yang sejak tadi mematung di depan pagar. Hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat pujaan hatinya dari kejauhan. Wow. Hebat. Ia dan pangerannya berdua saja, di bagian _Pteridophyta_. Mengumpulkan keberanian, gadis itu melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada pujaan hatinya. Dengan hati berdebar, Ino berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang pas sebagai pembuka obrolan yang seru dan segar. Ah. Ia menemukan topik yang pas. Sesuatu tentang film yang sedang keluar baru-baru ini di bioskop. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Ino menyapa cowok yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Eeh, sudah nonton The Last Hokage belum?"

Dengan sabar, Yamanaka Ino menunggu jawaban.

Hening.

.

Hening.

.

Tetap hening.

Menghela napas, Yamanaka muda itu berlari menjauhi pria dihadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Entah ia terlalu tak dianggap atau karena apa. Sosok mungilnya menghilang di balik semak-semak kehijauan.

* * *

Di bawah kanvas Tuhan, seorang pemuda tampan berambut ebony sedang berdiri di bagian Pteridophyta, melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya. Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu, mengagetkannya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali! Kemana saja kau?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengalungi kameranya. Belum sempat ia membalas pertanyaan gadis di depannya, si gadis sudah melirik benda apa yang terpasang di telinga kiri pemuda itu.

"Pantas. Earphone. Membuatmu lupa dunia, Sai. Kau bikin suara lantangku tadi sia-sia."

Sai, nama pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa lagi, "Maaf Ketua Kelas Haruno, kau tahu aku butuh ketenangan."

Sakura Haruno, gadis idaman para pria yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas jurusan IPA mengerutkan dahi sambil berkacak pinggang. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pensil mekanik Pentel dan lembar soal yang baru setengahnya terisi, "Terserah. Oh ya, kita harus ke bus sekarang. Jalan turun ke bawah. Ikuti saja jalan setapaknya."

Belum sempat Sai membalas perkataan panjang lebar Sakura, gadis itu sudah melenggang pergi. Rambut merah jambu lembutnya berkibar mengiringi langkahnya. Aroma cherry dari tank top putih dan celana pendek high-waist sempat tercium saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, keluar dari bagian Pteridophyta. Dengan langkah anggun, ia menghilang dari pandangan Sai. Sai memeriksa apakah lembar soalnya sudah terisi penuh. Setelah mengantongi lembar soal di saku celananya, cowok itu membetulkan posisi jaket biru tuanya, lalu ikut melenggang pergi juga.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa meter Yamanaka Ino berlari. Saking lelahnya, ia sampai tak melihat batu besar yang teronggok di dekat kaki kanannya, membuat gadis malang itu tersandung dan terhempas jatuh. Lembar soal yang sejak tadi ia dekap berhamburan tersebar ke berbagai penjuru. Sementara pulpen biru toscanya terlempar entah kemana. Menahan sakit, Ino mengumpulkan kembali lembar-lembar soal itu. Melupakan pulpen kesayangannya yang merupakan pemberian ayahnya beberapa tahun silam. Lebih baik ia kembali ke bus. Masalah lembar soal belum selesai... Masa bodo. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan keluar dari kebun raya, berjalan lurus menapaki sebuah jalan setapak kecil. Langkahnya semakin berat. Sial. Kakinya lecet. Meringis pelan menahan sakit, Yamanaka Ino meneruskan perjalanannya menyusuri jalan setapak setelah membersihkan celana pendek putihnya yang kotor akibat jatuh terjembab tadi. Gadis manis itu berjalan pelan sambil menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit biru yang membentang luas. Jarang-jarang pemandangan ini dapat terlihat. Karena biasanya —di kota, langit tertutup oleh polusi. Langit yang Ino saat ini betul-betul menenangkan jiwa. Hamparan warna biru muda yang luas, serta dipercantik dengan gumpalan kecil awan-awan yang tersebar di sana. Perfect. Inilah lukisan Tuhan.

Di bawah kanvas Tuhan, Yamanaka Ino merenung. Mengapa tadi ia berlari? Untuk apa? Lari dari kenyataan? Siapa yang salah? Beribu pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam benaknya seperti _merry-go-round_ yang biasanya ada di suatu taman hiburan. Oh ia dapat jawabannya. Ia lari karena ingin bersembunyi dari kenyataan. Ya. Sai tidak bersalah kok. Yang bersalah itu dirinya sendiri karena kenegatifan pikirannya.

Di bawah kanvas Tuhan, ia memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa. Berusaha menciptakan suasana sekhusyuk meungkin dengan merapatkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Berusaha merasakan setiap aliran darah yang berdesir di tubuhnya. Hingga saat ia membuka kembali mata kebiruannya, memandangi hamparan langit luas yang terbentang tak terbatas. Semilir angin menyapu wajahnya, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran, serta beberapa kelopak bunga. Dan dengan kesungguhan hati, ia memohon dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

"Tuhan, berilah aku kesempatan agar bisa berdua dengan Sai. Amin."

Merasa bahwa doanya itu cukup, Yamanaka muda itu meneruskan perjalanannya di sepanjang turunan. Kaki kanannya yang lecet semakin sakit karena ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Tak ingin memaksakan diri, Ino memilih istirahat sebentar dengan duduk di tepi trotoar. Ia melepaskan leg warmer lavendernya, kemudian melepas sneaker violetnya. Dibiarkan kaki kanannya ikut merasakan kesejukan udara di situ. Kedua matanya menyapu pemandangan di sekitar sana. Di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan setapak terdapat pohon-pohon rindang yang sangat tinggi. Whoa. Hijau sekali pemandangan di depan Ino. Berbeda dengan di kota yang super kotor dan jorok. Ah andai ia masih diperbolehkan berada disini lebih lama.

"Loh? Ino?" Sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinga Ino membuyarkan lamunannya, dan nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Terlebih lagi, ia sangat kaget dengan sosok yang memanggilnya barusan.

* * *

_Di bawah kanvas Tuhan, mereka dipertemukan,_  
_di bawah kanvas Tuhan, mereka saling memandang,_  
_dan di bawah kanvas Tuhan, mereka saling menyunggingkan senyum satu sama lain._

.

_._

_Karena di bawah kanvas Tuhan-lah mereka dipertemukan bersama hamparan luapan perasaan dan diiringi oleh nyanyian alam yang mendengung secara halus._

* * *

Sai yang berdiri agak jauh, berlari menghampiri Ino yang masih duduk di trotoar. Dalam hitungan menit, laki-laki itu sudah berada di hadapan Ino. Ino memandang Sai dalam-dalam. Dari jarak dekat, rasanya Sai lebih tampan dan enak dilihat. Cowok itu mempunyai rambut berwarna ebony. Sementara wajahnya yang putih di hiasi oleh sepasang bola mata kehitaman. Tubuh kurus namun tegapnya dilapisi oleh t-shirt putih serta jaket biru tua. Kamera kesayangannya tak lupa selalu ia kalungkan. Sadar bahwa Ino sudah melamun sampai tingkat khayangan, gadis itu segera membuang muka.

"Eh kenapa duduk di sini?" Tanya Sai sopan. Tanpa bicara (atau tak mampu?) Ino menunjuk kaki kanannya yang lecet. Sai tertegun.

"Hmm," pemuda itu berpikir. Meletakkan tangannya di dagu sambil menyapu pandangannya, "Perjalanan masih jauh dan kurasa kita orang terakhir yang belum masuk bus. Lebih baik kau segera berdiri dan ayo lanjutkan perjalanan bareng."

Kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Sai tidak begitu Ino pedulikan. Tapi kalimat kedua? Lanjutkan perjalanan. Hanya. Berdua. Ah, andaikan ia bisa meleleh sekarang.

Dengan cekatan, Ino memasang kembali sneaker violetnya, kemudian memasang leg warmer ungu mudanya. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri, menahan rasa sakit kakinya yang beberapa saat lalu terkilir. "Adaaaaw!!" Rengek Ino.

"Kenapa terkilir sih?"

"Err—" jawab Ino sambil mencari-cari alasan bohong, "Tadi kepeleset kulit pisang." Oke. Jawaban bodoh dan super ngelawak. Sai hanya mengangguk saja tanpa curiga. Ino pun sudah sepenuhnya berdiri dan hendak berjalan. Sayangnya, kaki kanannya sangat sakit. Sai menghela napas ke arah Ino, "Lain kali hati-hati lah."

Belum sempat Ino membalas nasihat basa-basi Sai. Cowok berambut ebony itu sudah menggenggam tangan Ino, menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah manis gadis itu. Suasana di jalan setapak yang dingin mendadak jadi hangat. Keduanya berjalan dalam bisu. Canggung serta tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Terutama Ino, yang grogi sejak tadi.

Di bawah kanvas Tuhan, mereka berdua masih melanjutkan perjalanan dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Pohon-pohon sudah agak jarang terlihat dan sebagai gantinya yang terlihat adalah padang rumput luas. Semilir angin menyapa ramah kehadiran mereka berdua. Ino merasa suasana ini... Agak romantis, mungkin? Ah tak tahu. Hatinya sudah tidak karuan sejak tadi. Bukannya fokus pada jalanan, Yamanaka muda itu malah fokus terhadap siapa ---yang menggenggam tangannya. Ternyata tangan anak cowok itu besar. Kalau diibaratkan kembang api, dia pasti sudah meledak-ledak kegirangan saat ini.

Mereka tiba diturunan nomor sekian. Entah sudah berapa turunan yang mereka berdua lalui. Ino memandang Sai. Sai memandang Ino. Biru laut bertemu hitam kelam. Spontan, mereka membuang muka bersama.

"Eh, Ino.."

"Err— yaa?" Jawab Ino dengan (amat) sangat gugup.

"Maaf sebelumnya.."

Ino mengerutkan kening. Belum menangkap apa maksud Sai. Ia ber'huh' pelan.

"Ja-jadian yuk."

* * *

Di bawah kanvas Tuhan, teriakan histeris serta jawaban 'Ya!' Berkali-kali seorang gadis berambut kuning menggaung membelah siang yang cerah.

* * *

_**~Sementara itu di bis~**_

"Mana Sai? Mana Ino?" Tanya seorang guru pembimbing yang berwajah sangar. Anak-anak yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau, atau foto-foto, atau bahkan lompat-lompat segera diam. Menggeleng pelan sebentar, kemudian mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sang guru pun naik pitam.

"Haruno!! Kau ketua kelas! Tanggung jawab karena kita sudah kehilangan 2 ekor manusia!!" Ujar guru itu dengan nada dramatis. Seolah-olah ia baru saja kehilangan jantung.

Haruno Sakura —dengan headphones mahal yang terpasang manis menutupi telinganya hanya tersenyum manis. Membetulkan posisi duduknya yang ada di kursi depan dekat Sasuke, gadis cantik itu mencopot headphone-nya, lalu menggantungkan benda itu di leher. Berdiri dan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada tiang, gadis itu berkata pada Sang guru, "Sabar. Biarkan mereka dulu karena saat ini Sai pasti lagi nembak Ino."

"Sok tahu." ujar Sasuke tajam. Sakura (yang sepertinya) sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin pacarnya itu hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Aku adalah ketua kelas populer. Dan seorang ketua kelas itu pasti tahu masalah teman-teman sekelasnya! HOHOHO~"

Lalu semua murid sekaligus guru yang ada di bis sweatdropped.

.

Dan diseberang sana, Sai terlihat bersin-bersin.

* * *

.

**OWARI ;O;**

.

**

* * *

**

.

**AAAAH TIDAAK!!! LAHIRLAH KEMBALI FIC GAJE!!! MAAF YA KALO ALURNYA KECEPETAN LALU BANYAK SALAH KETIK. APA PULA ITU THE LAST HOKAGE? (biarinlah asal tingkat tinggi HAHA) :( aaa maaf saya ngetiknya di hp :(:(**

**Umm saya juga agak lupa sama kingdom plantae, jadi maaf ya kalau ada yang salah? :)**

**SaiIno lagi. High-school love story lagi. Yah abis gimana -_-; jangan pada bosen yaa :''O**

**AAA GIMANA? MAAF KALO JELEK YA HUEE ABIS LAGI SETRESS NIH. SAYA SUDAH JARANG UPDATE FIC LAGI. The Whisper of Secrets saya telantarkan :( maaf ya...**

**Umm, kalau sempat review fic-fic saya yang lain yaa hihi makasih :--***

**Review, please? Pleaaase ya minna-san? :*:***

* * *

**X.O.X.O,**

**Kokoro Fujisaki**


End file.
